Genomic sequencing may generate vast troves of information that may be utilized for diagnosing a disease, or determining the genotypic causation of a diseases and/or trait. However, the shear amount of sequencing data may be difficult to navigate without reliance on certain assumptions and/or filters to minimize the amount of data to be searched. Assumptions and/or filters may prevent accurate assessment of sequencing data by either excluding important information that does not conform to expected assumptions and/or including too much information that impedes parsing the data.